Savor My Breath
by Sasu-Striker
Summary: Savor my Breath is about the bond between Zero and Yuuki. Slowly they see the transformation from friendship to something more, and this doesn't affect just themselves, but Kaname as well.


Part Uno (T)

**Zero and Yuuki** 3 **story**

Today began like any other day, the usual getting out of bed before everyone else while feeling tired and wishing you were asleep. Right now it was mid-morning, which I suppose is around six 'o clock. At the moment I was sitting on a white marble balcony on the third floor of the Girls Dorms, my legs swinging in the chilly Winter air over the edge. In my grip was the balcony rail, which was hard and cold, and the Prefects night-stick. It zapped the Night students, rather painfully, though they never allowed themselves to show it. Using it always hurt me inside. I didn't like using it on them really, they never did go too far. Well, maybe they did on some days but overall there was no use for the blasted weapon.

I looked up at the rays of the sun which were coming over the tops of the trees, lighting up the area with golds and a bit of light blue. None of the Night class was out nor about this morning, which made my life easier. If they were out then usually they would tease with me or test their limits around the Day class dormitories. I sighed. When would they ever learn to keep their distances? I mean, sure they weren't going to harm anyone, but Cross Kuran didn't approve of it, neither did Kaname. Yuuki shook her head, her brown choppy hair arranging itself in a bed-head style. "Kaname." I mumbled, opening my eyes to the sound of a twig snapping. Rolling my big brown eyes, I leapt off the balcony and onto the grass, glaring up into the trees. duty calls. . I thought.

Kaname was my protector, guide, friend. He was always there for me, and he would never let anyone close enough to harm me. If they did, it was a swift beating and a crack of glass. No one ever dared to test him though, they all knew better. Being a Pureblood, Kaname had all the rights of a king. The only one who defied that royalty was Zero. He hated Kaname with a passion which Yuuki could never understand. It was like he was a dog, and when Kaname appeared by her side his hair stood on end. They both always seemed to be arguing over something.

Getting up from her crouch, she swiftly walked over to the large conifer tree and placed her hands on her hips. Biting her lip, she cocked her head tot he side and shook her head. "Wrong side pal."

A lean figure in a white uniform passed over her in a moment. "Oh contra-ire( contrary ..?) my dear." The figure leaned over her shoulder as she began to turn around. Her eyes wide, she snarled at him, "Back off Hanabusa." Smirking, the figure, now known as Hanabusa, brushed a hand through his thick and wavy orange hair. He took a step back and mimicked her stance. "You're actually on our side Yuuki. There's a ten foot difference between our grounds you know." He widened his smirk and then stood up in her face. "That means you're game."

Yuuki felt the cool metal slide past her fingers and she gasped. "Now Hanabusa give that back! And I am no game, Kana-"

"Hanabusa." A low voice behind the two startled them both, but Hanabusa was the one to jump. "Y-yes? Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa's once confident voice faltered and cracked with every word. A look of regret flooded his face as the person called Kaname glared down at him.

Yuuki watched as Kaname's glare strengthened and Hanabusa struggled to hold his composure and not flee. He was always at her side, always keeping her safe. If only he knew how I felt,. .

"Yuuki." Kaname's voice called out to her softly. Looking up at him, I noticed his calm gaze and he took a short glance in Hanabusa's direction. Hanabusa immediately cried out, startled, and backed away into the shadows. Kaname looked back at me, and my stomach twisted into a flurry of love and desire. I wanted him to know me better, I wanted to know him better, but strangely enough, I felt that we already knew enough about each other anyways. We were practically siblings, yet, I had this tugging feeling in my gut to kiss him. Just lean in. I knew, no, I didn't know if he'd respond. I never knew anything really with Kaname.

The only thing which I did was smile, large and wide, hiding the pain that I wanted to pour out to him. "Yes Kaname-sempai?" I said quietly, placing my arms behind my back and swinging back and forth. "Yuuki," He whispered. "What's the matter?" He took me into his arms and embraced me, crushing my clothes against me to him and I nearly choked. Smirking, he let me go but held my shoulders in his grasp. His eyes, large and brown like mine, searched my face for answers before I could respond. He always could tell when something was bothering me. "It's, nothing." I looked away, my smile fading down.

"Don't hide things from me, Yuuki."

"Really, Kaname, it's nothing!" I closed my eyes and smiled again, nodding. "Just, let me return to my job, please, you go get ready to rest." I held my hands up in front of me, palms up. Kaname frowned deeper and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a myth Yuuki." He gently cupped my face in his hands, lowering his down to mine. His pale lips hovered barely inches above mine, and I felt his breath fusing with mine. His eyes, which usually watched mine, were thinking over my lips. I swear that I almost saw him shake his head as a no. I stood there, eyes wide. He looked from my lips to my eyes. "I'm real." He whispered. Then, he did as I wished though, seemingly reluctant, and walked off in the direction which Hanabusa went. I just stood there, shaking. He had this look in his eyes, a strange burning look in his eyes. I couldn't understand why he looked at me that way, why he held on so tightly. I groaned and fell down onto the grass, kneeling.

"I don't understand why you swoon over him."

I gasped, and stood up, facing Zero. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed. His Prefects badge looked tattered and dirty, like he'd been crushing it in his hands and throwing it on the floor.

"I do not swoon Zero!" I shouted, my voice rising a few pitches. I walked over to him and looked up into his sullen gray eyes.

"Do too." He looked away at the direction of the Day class dorms.

"Wh-" I began. But he interrupted, saying that we needed to go check by our own dorms for the Night class students who were wondering off as usual, like Hanabusa and Kain. What I was going to say was, 'Why would you think that I was swooning over him?' but no, he just had to go and interrupt me.

I frowned. "Hanabusa was just here."

Zero looked at me. "Oh?"

"Yea, and Kaname-sempai had to stop him again."

Zero's eyes turn into slits. I felt the need to looked down, so I did. "Kaname." I heard his say distastefully. "See Yuuki, this is why I don't like you carrying out these duties, especially alone."

I looked up at him and smiled, "No Zero." I shook my head, reaching up and straightening out his collar. "I've got you."

Zero's mouth twitched, and he pushed me forcefully away from him. "Just turn in your badge." He mumbled, jumping up and grabbing a hold of a tree limb. I watched Zero as he climbed up on the tree, leaving what looked like scratch marks on the branches and he climbed and climbed till he reached the fourth floor balcony. Then he disappeared.

I sighed and turned, walking sluggishly towards the Day class dorms. It was like Zero's dream for me to turn in my badge. But without me, he'd get nothing accomplished. I was the one who almost always broke up the fights between him and the Night class. I helped him with everything on patrol hen he needed it. But I knew he didn't want me to get hurt.

In a way Zero was like Kaname. They were both(usually) by my side and both were so, so protective. And like Kaname, I couldn't ever understand where Zero's pain came from. Where Zero's lust came from. In both their eyes were burning fires. Both had fangs. Both always watched me. Yet right now, I could almost understand why Zero pushed me away like that, like he usually did. I believe it was because he was jealous.


End file.
